Pokemon park
by Cinossu-san-ART
Summary: Take a walk in the park..... Pokemonshipping (POKEMONshipping)
1. Hello and Goodbye!

Here is a new story for you guyses  
  
May:Ahem...  
  
Fine Gals too....  
  
May:Good enough  
  
anyway, remember the area that Art had?  
  
May:You mean Pokemon Park?  
  
Yah!, that one! here is a story about it! this is a pokemonshipping story is you're curious  
  
A/N:If you want to be in this fic use this form  
  
Name:  
  
(Optional)Age:  
  
(Optional)# of badges:  
  
Pokemon to put in:  
  
Hometown:  
  
(Optional)Flavor text (Like history or something):  
  
+=+ scene change  
  
DISCLAIMER:Nothing witty today, Pokemon does not belong to me  
  
(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)  
  
  
  
PokemonPark Day 1: Good bye and Hello!  
  
^Ruins of Pkmn park, Petalburg forest^  
  
We see a trainer biking up the hill in to the forest, he stops at a ruin near a lake  
  
"GOD!, all those trainers will be mad when they find there pokemon" The trainer said "It's going to cost me a fortune to replace this!"  
  
A Charizard lands next to him, with a strong swoosh of it's wings  
  
*~Good thing you HAVE a fortune, Eh?~* He looked at the ruins *~I miss that place~*  
  
He looked menacingly at Art  
  
*~So you better use that money that 'I' won for you to fix this mess!~*  
  
Art backed off  
  
"I liked you better when you were a Charmander" He looked at the ruins again and sighed "Your right... we'll use the winnings from the Battle tower" (A/N:See Brendan and May chapter 8)  
  
*~Thats a good boy~*  
  
Shift to the present  
  
+==================+  
  
^Petalburg forest^  
  
"I tell you he rebuilt it!"  
  
"FYI, it was destroyed a year ago remember!?"  
  
"I have to agree with May here"  
  
"OF COURSE YOU AGREE WITH MAY!"  
  
"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!"  
  
The three bickering trainers over there are the Champion and runner up of the Pokemon league, Brendan and May, and sadly...Wally  
  
May, the chestnut haired girl walked between the two bickering boys  
  
"ALRIGHT! STOP THIS!" she released Palm A Tropius "Palm! Earthquake!"  
  
*Kracka-BOOM!*  
  
"OW!" Screamed a snowy haired boy named Brendan "May! you could've hurt me!"  
  
"And me" Added a another boy called Walrus "HEY!" I mean Wally  
  
"Right..."Said May as she returned her Tropius "I told yow-"  
  
"MAY!, BRENDAN!"  
  
The three trainers turned around to see a old friend running towards them  
  
"ART!?"  
  
+=====================================+  
  
^Art's cabin ,Wally's locked outside^  
  
"So what are you two doing here?" Art asked  
  
"THREE!" Wally yelled from outside  
  
"Err, Brendan why did you lock him out?" May asked  
  
"He was being annoying" Brendan looked over his shoulder "You want to come in?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Brendan walked over to the door and released a Swampert called Splash  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"YES DARNIT!"  
  
"Okay!" He opened the door "Splash! Muddy Water!"  
  
*SPLAAAAASH!*  
  
"ARRRGH!" Yelled Wally as a wave of a dirty water covered him  
  
"WAHAHAHAHA!!!" Brendan and Splash as rolling on the floor doubling up with laughter  
  
"Good one Brendan" Art said laughing  
  
"Hey! Wally now has turd colored hair now!" May said trying her best not to laugh  
  
"V-E-R-Y F-U-N-N-Y" Said Wally  
  
"Anyway, why are you guys here in my neck of the woods?"  
  
"May here said that you rebuilt Pokemon Park and that she wants to register her pokemon in" Brendan explained "So that she can catch more in the Kanto region"  
  
"Well I did rebuild it one year ago..."  
  
"TOLD YA!" May yelled happily "Finally! We can go to Kanto!  
  
"But!" Art cut them off  
  
"But what?"  
  
"the fee is 50 dollars per pokemon"  
  
the three trainers anime fell  
  
"Cant we get a discount of something?!" May yelled  
  
"Just kidding!" Art looked at a window "You guys can go free"  
  
"Yay!" Brendan and May Hi Fived each other  
  
"Um a little help here?" Wally said still cased in a layer of mud  
  
"Splash!" Brendan yelled "Hydro Cannon!"  
  
*SPLAAAAAAASH*  
  
"Ack!"  
  
+=========================+  
  
^Pokemon park, Normal garden^  
  
"be a good pokemon Ruby (A/N2:Yes I'm changing it)"  
  
"You too Splash"  
  
"And you too Ruin"  
  
*~But May!~* Ruby whined *~Why do we have to be here?~*  
  
"I told you!" May petted her Blaziken "We want to go to the Kanto reigon, but the guide book told us that we can't bring any Hoenn reigon pokemon with us"  
  
*~Horaay!~* Screamed Splash *~There is a huge lake there!~*  
  
"look" May tried to calm Ruby down "Splash likes it"  
  
*~So?~* she looked at him splashing in the lake *~He's carefree~*  
  
"...that did not work as I thought it would"  
  
"Well we cant thank you enough Art" Brendan shook his hand  
  
"Hey, what are friends for?" he nodded his head "Shoudn't you three be going now?"  
  
"OH!" May yelled jumping "The boat leaves at 1!"  
  
"Bye guys!" Yelled Brendan getting on his bike "See you later!"  
  
*~May! WAIT!~* Ruby yelled *~WAIIT!~*  
  
*SPLASH!*  
  
*~Oh lighten up will'ya?~* Splash said back stroking *~Their gone already, you have to get used to that, like Fluke over there~*  
  
he points to a handsome Mightyena attracting attention from Delcatties, Mightyenas, Houndooms, and Arcainines  
  
*~And don't forget ol' Crash~*  
  
He points to a large Aggron teaching other little pokemon  
  
*~And don-~*  
  
*~I GET IT!~* Ruby stomps over to the lake *~You think your so smart huh?~*  
  
*~Yes~* He keeps Back stroking *~And I think I'm dashingly handsome too~*  
  
he looked over towards Ruby and smiled *~Don't you think?~*  
  
Ruby blushed crimson and turned away *~Your an idiot!~* and she walked away  
  
*~Sigh...I thought she liked me...~*  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
ARRGH! WHY CANT I UPDATE?!?!!?  
  
May:sad...  
  
Oh yeah! WHY WONT MY SWAMPERT MATE WITH MY FRIEND'S BLAZIKEN?!?!  
  
May:.........  
  
Brendan:Thats just wrong...  
  
anyway PLEASE REVIEW! (yes PLEASE not PLZ)  
  
May:Dork 


	2. National nutcracker day!

Maybe everyone is waiting for a mass update...  
  
Splash:Why were you trying to make me look like Fluke?  
  
What? I like the Mudkip family!  
  
Splash:So?  
  
Forget it...  
  
DISCLAIMER:Pokermon does not belong to me, except for all the pokemon in the story that I actually caught  
  
dun for get this too!  
  
Name:  
  
(Optional)Age:  
  
(Optional)# of badges:  
  
Pokemon to put in:  
  
Hometown:  
  
(Optional)Flavor text:(Like history or something)  
  
(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)  
  
PokemonPark Day 2: National Nutcracker day  
  
^Pokemon park normal garden^  
  
*~Yawwwn~* A female Delcatty rose up from the rosebush she was sleeping in *~That was a good cat nap~*  
  
*~Heeeeello nurse~* said a Persian hovering over her *~What are you doing on this fine day?~*  
  
*~Not another stalker....~* She shook herself *~And the name is Moonshine!~*  
  
*~Oh right 'Moonshine'~* he closed in on her *~You know that you smell really nice...~*  
  
*~errk...~* Moonshine was stuck in the rosebush *~Gulp~*  
  
*~Hey! Get your paws off'a her!~* they looked up to see a ferocious Absol looking down at the Persian *~I said Git yer pawz off'a her~*  
  
*~Linku!~* Moonshine cried  
  
*~Make me~*The Persian hissed and pounced  
  
*~Hah!~* Linku's quill started shining  
  
*~You're mine!~* the Persian extended his claws  
  
*~Good Bye!~* Linku released his Whirlwind attack on the Persian knocking it away towards the lake *~Good riddance...~*  
  
Moonshine climbed up the cliff and pounced on him *~THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!~*  
  
*~Erm.....~* The Absol looked embarresed *~Please get of me...~*  
  
*~OH!~* She got off him *~Sorry about that~*  
  
*~Dun worry~* He started to walk away  
  
*~WAIIT!~* Moonshine ran along side him *~I need a protector!~*  
  
+=========================+  
  
^Pokemon park Fire garden^  
  
*~Got any fives?~*  
  
*~Go fish~*  
  
*~Hey who's that?~*  
  
the pair of Blazikens noticed Ruby passing by  
  
*~Hey baby~* The first Blaziken strolled up to her *~How are you doing on this fine day?~*  
  
*~Eh?~* Ruby turned around to face him *~Who are you?~*  
  
*~I'm a winner from the Battle tower~* He smirked *~Four times~*  
  
*~And I know who beat it ten times~* She smirked now *~And my trainer is the runner up for the pokemon league~*  
  
He tried again *~Well then, who is this person who beat it TEN times?~*  
  
*~That would be me~* Kondo flew down next to Ruby *~So who are you two?~*  
  
*~Erm.....~* He backed towards his friend *~dude! that is regional champ!~*  
  
*~Are you guy's done muttering?~* Ruby looked annoyed  
  
*~.......~*  
  
*~Thats it~*  
  
*BLAZE KICK IN THE NUTS SOUND!*  
  
*~ARRRRRRGH!~*  
  
*~Erm... Ruby... That was way too harsh...~* Kondo backed away *~...crazy psycho...~*  
  
*~What was that?~* Said Ruby leg flaming up  
  
*~Err...Nothing!~* he flew away *~...Cripes...~*  
  
*~Now to get ba-~*  
  
*Splaaaaaash!*  
  
She turned around, fist flaming up with anger *~SPLASH!~* She looked around *~GET YOUR SCALY BUTT OVER HERE!~*  
  
*Snicker,snicker,snicker*  
  
*~Thats it..~* She dashed over to the bushes that Splash is hiding in  
  
*Ker-SPLOOOOSH!*  
  
*~ACK!~* Ruby stumbled back *~Darn you!~*  
  
*snicker,snicker,snicker*  
  
*~GET OUT NOW!~*  
  
*~Oh fine~* Splash left the bush sadly *~Your no fun, you know that?~*  
  
*~Grrr....~* Ruby approached him menacingly *~Your dead...~*  
  
*~Err...~* Splash backed off, with fear in his eyes *~Uh...Fluke?...Crash?...SOMEONE HELP ME!!! SHE'S GONE ALL PMS'Y!~*  
  
*KA-KRACK!*  
  
Ruby pulled a full frontal face kisser punch on Splash  
  
*~Take that!~* Ruby laughed out loud *~Your own fault to splash me with water before!~*  
  
*~....................~* Splash did not move, he just twitched  
  
Ruby looked worried *~Are you okay?~*  
  
He did not answer  
  
Now Ruby was really worried *~Cc-come on...Splash! This is not funny anymore!~*  
  
Again he did not move  
  
*~err.. SQUALL!!~* Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs *~SQUALL!~*  
  
+==============================+  
  
^Above Pokemon park^  
  
flying above the entire park is a majestic Swellow Christened Squall  
  
*~Yawwwwn.....~* He chirped *~This entire place is boring... there's a water garden, an Dark garden, Heck Even a ELECTRIC garden....~*  
  
He flew in a loop *~But nooo...there is no FLYING pokemon garden...~*  
  
He sighed, then looked down *~Hey... there's Ruby and Splash.....OH MY GOD!~*  
  
+===============================+  
  
^Art's Cabin, healing center^  
  
"hmm... there's a Persian that looks half drowned, and Two Blazikens that can't mate anymore..."  
  
*~ARRRRRT!~* Ruby melted the wooden door (A/N:Yes she is THAT powerful) *~ARRRT!~*  
  
"Huh?" He turned around towards the melted door "What do you want Ruby?"  
  
*~It's Splash!~* She quickly explained everything to Art  
  
"Don't worry" Art assured her "I'll fix your boyfriend up"  
  
*~Oka...WHAT?!~* Ruby looked angry, well maybe... *~HE IS NOT MY BOYFRINED!~*  
  
"Suuuure he isn't, just ask these two" He motioned towards the two 'incapitated' Blazikens "These two actually know the attack 'Attact' other Blaziken's are COMPLETLY helpless to them when they use it on them, Except if the opposing pokemon is loving another pokemon of course"  
  
*~Err.....~* She blushed *~Just heal them and we'll all be okay with okay?~*  
  
"Right..."  
  
%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%&%^&%  
  
FASDFDFGDFHGFHGHJHLUYG?!  
  
May:Translation WHY THE HELL CANT I UPDATE?!  
  
Brendan:It's really weird too he got MILLIONS of review email's all from the same person  
  
FHNJFGHNJDGTHGFMHJFC!  
  
May:In dorkish MY INBOX IS BUSTED!  
  
Brendan: And remember to review too  
  
SDFFDSGDGDPLEASE REVIEW! .GFSDFG  
  
May:Trans,STUPID FANFICTION PLEASE REVIEW! .NET! 


	3. Horde of Eevee's

9:34 PM 3/9/2004  
  
pokemon park is a favorite of mine!  
  
Brendan:Hello! Normal people are trying to SLEEP!  
  
May:ZZzzzZZZ  
  
Hmmph! Some cast I got!  
  
Disclaimer:Pokemon does...........NOT belong to me!  
  
we all love OP's   
  
Name:  
  
(Optional)Age:  
  
(Optional)# of badges:  
  
Pokemon to put in:  
  
Hometown:  
  
(Optional)Flavor text:(Like history or something)  
  
(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)  
  
PokemonPark Day 3: hordes of Eevees!  
  
^Art's cabin, Healing center^  
  
"So... how did you get that punch mark on your face anyway?"  
  
*~It was because s-~*  
  
*KRACK!*  
  
Ruby pulled the bed from under Splash while he was talking  
  
"Ah..." Art walked over to her "Good morning, have a nice rest?"  
  
*~Yes...~*  
  
"Good" Art straightened the bed "Hey Splash what are you doing down there anyway?"  
  
*~Dim-wit...~*  
  
"What was that?"  
  
*~I mean that I was pushed here by r-~*  
  
*MEGA-KRACK!*  
  
*~MORTAL PAIN!!!~* Splash ran around clutching his head *~I GOT A HEADACHE MORE PAINFUL THAN A PSYDUCK!~*  
  
"Um... Ruby, I think that will make him REALLY stupid..."  
  
*~Not my problem~*  
  
+==========================+  
  
We see Ruby and Splash walking down the road back, while Splash has his head bandaged like a turban  
  
*~My head.....~* Splash groaned *~Why did you have to smash my head like that?~*  
  
*~You had a slim chance of waking the other Blazikens~*  
  
*~so?~*  
  
*~If they wake up you would be a roasted catfish in a blink of an eye!~*  
  
*~Ouch...~*  
  
suddenly a deep rumbling sound happens  
  
*~now what?~*  
  
Ruby and Splash turned around to see the two 'incapitated' Blazikens running towards them while, behind them is a entire stampede of Eevees  
  
*~AHHHHHHHH!~*  
  
*~SOMEONE HELP US!~*  
  
The two Blazikens ran straight in to Ruby and Splash  
  
*~arrgh!~* Ruby stumbled over them *~Get off me!~*  
  
She Blaze kicked them again in the direction of the cabin  
  
+======+  
  
"Ahh time to relax and drink some tea..."  
  
*KUUUH-RASHHH!*  
  
"ARRGH! How in the world does Nurse Joy get along with this?"  
  
+======+  
  
*~what should we do Ruby?~* Splash said looking at the herd *~There's over a hundred there!~*  
  
*~We stand our ground!~* Ruby stood in a fighting position *~And fight!~*  
  
*~Err...I don't know...~* But stood in a fighting position anyway  
  
*~here it comes!~*  
  
*beeeeeeep*  
  
"We interrupt your fanfic to show you this announcement"  
  
*~Are you tired of your pokemon being idiots?~*  
  
*Audience nods*  
  
*~Then come on down to Ol' Crash's Aggaron school for pokemon!~*  
  
*Audience Oooo's*  
  
*~Where we teach your pokemon how to be smart like a Alakazam!~*  
  
*Audience Oooo's again*  
  
*~Come now! at Art's pokemon Park! and pokemon like Muddy are not allowed!~*  
  
+===============+  
  
*~I *pant* cant *pant* believe *pant* we survived *pant* that!~*  
  
*~Me *pant* too~*  
  
the entire ground was covered with fainted Eevee's  
  
*~now who's going to clean this up?~*  
  
Ruby scoffed *~I'm sure as hell not!~*  
  
(-o)(--)(o-)(-o-)(-o)(--)(o-)(-o-)(-o)(--)(o-)(-o-)(-o)(--)(o-)(-o-)  
  
short chapter since I have to sleep  
  
May:ZZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzz  
  
Brendan:ZZZZZZzzzZZZZzzz  
  
some cast I got, Muddy is sole property of FeBrEeZe (in other words, I REALLY sorry for using him without permission) 


	4. Introducing

yawwwwn.....  
  
Brendan: Koff....  
  
May: Koff.....  
  
Dusting off?  
  
Brendan: Damn....four layer's of dust?  
  
Riiight  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Pokemon park chapter 4: Introducing.......  
  
^Art's cabin, Bedroom^  
  
"Ahhhh!" Art yawned, as he got up from the bed "I hope there's not another broken limb now"  
  
The two Blazikens were lying down on the ground, stars over their heads  
  
"Sigh....."  
  
*CRAAAAASH!*  
  
Art scratched his head  
  
"Okay... that had better not be another Blaziken"  
  
he walked out of the cabin, Kondo flew down to his feet  
  
"What happened?" Art asked "Whats with the crash I heard?"  
  
*~You're not going to believe this...~* Kondo growled  
  
"Try me"  
  
Kondo pointed to a wooden fence, which looked like it has been knocked down  
  
"Okay...who did that?" Art said, looking in stupor  
  
*~The same kids who released all the Eevee's from their cages~*  
  
"Kids?"  
  
+=============================+  
  
^somewhere in the park^  
  
"come on, Brandon!" a young girl said, to a boy who is trying to knock a pole down with a hammer "You already broke the fence, and scared two pokemon, what are you doing now?"  
  
the boy looked up, and smirked  
  
"Keep your pants on Amy!" He resumed to pound the pole "Daddy didn't give this hammer for nothing!"  
  
Amy crossed her hands "He didn't GIVE it!, you stole it from his tool box!"  
  
Brandon didn't listen, he just whistled and kept pounding  
  
"HEY!" Art yelled while struggling to keep hold on Kondo's leg "STOP THAT!"  
  
Brandon and Amy both looked up  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'M THE OW-AHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Art fell down from the air, landing on his head with a   
  
*THUD!*  
  
Amy poked him with a stick  
  
"is he dead?"  
  
Brandon hit his head a few times with his hammer  
  
"Dang...his head is as hard as steel!"  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
Amy shook her head  
  
"Take him to rest!"  
  
+============================+  
  
^Somewhere, but squishy hmm....^  
  
"Huh?" Art woke up, but everything was dark around him "What the?"  
  
he tried to get up ,but his head crashed in to something wet and squishy  
  
"What the heck?" he pushed his arms up and dug through the surface, light flooded the the hole "AHHH!"  
  
*pssssst*  
  
"I'M IN THE POKEMON RELIVIAL ZONE?!?"  
  
*Plop*  
  
+==============================+  
  
^Behind the relival zone^  
  
"Snicker..."  
  
"Brandon...that was mean"  
  
"Who cares!"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Eww....  
  
Brendan: Cakes to whoever manages to figure out who Brandon and Amy is  
  
Gack... evil kids y-  
  
Brendan: SHUT UP! You're ruining the suspence!  
  
oh fine... *goes off to destroy author block INC.*  
  
May: ......  
  
Brendan: ...... 


End file.
